


Easy Listening

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None, unless talking bothers you<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No harm; no foul, and it's all for free!<br/><b>Beta:</b> same as last time!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny finds out he doesn't always have to push for information from Steve.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Ten of the **Overthinking** series, this follows immediately after **Details**. Needless to say, it's [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)'s too. *more smooches*

Danny's amazed to learn that Steve's way more talkative after sex. If he'd known that before, perhaps he'd have gone to bed with him sooner. While the guy seemed most reticent about previous experiences before they'd done anything together, now he seems almost garrulous in comparison.

After the instant blowjob by the front door and the subsequent shoe clean-up, Steve leads Danny upstairs, stripping away his clothes and pushing him into the shower, beaming at him the whole time. As it happens, Danny can barely stop smiling himself, and is more than happy to help divest Steve of his clothing as well.

But the shower is all business – although the back-scrub is exquisite in the extreme – and there isn't time for any further exploits before Steve is dragging Danny out again and helping him dry off. Steve's grin only lets up momentarily as Danny complains about the speed and Steve informs him that they'd had five minutes in the water, which is two minutes longer than he normally takes alone.

Pushing Danny's protestations aside, Steve indicates Danny should get comfortable in the bedroom while Steve finds something for them to eat. Unsure exactly how comfortable he's supposed to get, but too relaxed to argue, Danny slips under the sheets naked as Steve pulls on sweatpants and heads downstairs.

Danny dozes for what seems like only a few minutes, and next thing he's aware of is Steve placing a plate on the nightstand and the delicious smell of omelet wafting under his nose. By the time he's woken enough to appreciate the fact that Steve has cooked, Steve is propped up in bed next to him, already working his way through his own food and gesturing with a fork for Danny to do the same.

"You do this for all the people you bring home?" Danny asks, putting his empty plate back on the nightstand and wiping his mouth with the napkin Steve has so thoughtfully supplied.

"Depends on whether they're staying the night or not," Steve replies, his plate already off to the side, cutlery at attention neatly down the center of it.

He's lying on his back resting comfortably against a couple of pillows, body under the sheets from the waist down. Danny's not sure if Steve ditched the sweatpants or not, but he's more than happy to find out in due course. He lies on one side, facing Steve, one arm supporting his head as he gazes in wonder at the beauty of lying here so easily in bed with his best friend.

Danny studies Steve as he gives Danny a fond smile and then gazes upward like he's remembering something rather than actually focusing on the ceiling.

"A lot of them stay?" Danny can't help asking.

"No," Steve admits, shaking his head and turning back to look briefly at Danny. "Not in this house, anyway."

"Elsewhere, then?"

"A couple of them, but… well, I'm not very good at relationships."

"I hadn't noticed," Danny deadpans.

Steve huffs lightly and folds his hands under his head, scrunching down the bed some and moving slightly closer to Danny.

Danny contemplates running a hand down Steve's chest, but stops himself as Steve starts talking, worried he'll clam up if distracted.

"I was in my freshman year of college the first time. He was a sophisticated sophomore, and I was smitten," Steve says, eyes on the ceiling again. "Took him back to my room, and we ate potato chips naked on the bed afterward."

A smile crosses Danny's face as he imagines Steve at that age. He wishes he'd known him then.

"Didn't last particularly long," Steve goes on, a touch of sorrow in the tone. "He didn't believe in monogamy, and there were too many others for me to compete with."

Danny licks his lips, wondering if it's a bad time to ask how safe Steve's played things in the past. He can't imagine him taking those kinds of risks, somehow, despite how fast and loose he plays with putting himself – and others at times – in physical danger. Sex isn't quite the same though, and he supposes Steve would have had some warnings from his grandparents, even if he didn't always listen and they didn't always know what he was up to.

Steve moves up on an elbow to look at Danny properly at last, a crease in his forehead. "You're awfully quiet. You okay?"

"Just making the most of hearing you share something from your past," Danny tells him. "I can't believe I didn't actually have to ask questions this time. Usually it's like pulling teeth."

"I'm not that bad," Steve insists, reaching for Danny's hand and running his fingers up the back of it.

Danny shivers with pleasure, and then snorts. "Really, Steven? You are _absolutely_ that bad, and then some. And yet, right now, since you had your wicked way with me, you're as open as I've ever seen you."

"You think that was wicked? Really? Because I can be a lot more wicked than that."

The look on his face says he's taking that as a challenge. Danny isn't really worried now he knows how good it feels when Steve gets going, but he isn't sure it's been long enough yet for round two, and a part of him can't help having doubts in case it gets further out of his depth than he's ready for yet.

"I'm sure you can, babe. And if it means you'll talk to me afterward, then who am I to argue?"

Steve frowns. "Who are you and what have you done with my Danno?"

Danny laughs and Steve grins too, shifting closer to cut the amusement off with a kiss. Danny falls onto his back as Steve moves over him, his hands sliding around Steve's back to pull him closer. Steve's got one hand in Danny's hair, mussing it up, and his tongue plays gently with the tip of Danny's as he rocks slowly against Danny's body.

It feels good to Danny. Much as the fast and furious McGarrett style is hot as hell – and Danny came harder down the man's throat earlier than he remembers doing in far too long – the gradual build-up he's experiencing now shows a side to Steve he's barely touched the surface of.

It tells him life will never be boring with Steve; that although Danny has moments of utter frustration with the man's methods and he'll probably never be able to stop fearing for his life – both of their lives – on the job on a daily basis, at least Steve knows how to take it slow and easy when he wants; something Danny hadn't really been sure of until now. Maybe the fact that Steve's taste in music tends towards the easy listening should have clued him in to this earlier, but he wasn't paying attention.

Danny slides his hand down the muscles of Steve's back, stroking his fingers around the perfect ass as the build-up gathers momentum and Steve's movements start to speed up. He smiles into Steve's mouth as he realizes he should have already noticed that those sweatpants did indeed disappear earlier.

Maybe it's not too soon for a second round after all.

~//~


End file.
